


Just Kiss Me...

by fayzalmoonbeam



Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzalmoonbeam/pseuds/fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: Because feelings. And the kiss is the most perfect thing, so I wanted to take it apart and make it last longer. And fix the ending, which is perfect, obviously,  but hurts! Schmaltz, extended kissing, so sweet your teeth will ache. Sorry.
Relationships: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Cronin/Fred
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Just Kiss Me...

‘Just kiss me, and say Drop Dead Fred. Now’

She senses him drawing closer to her, his breath, sweet but in shallow gasps, on her face. This moment feels pure, eternal, as if there’s no time and yet all the time in the world. In this surreal place, a place of dreams and nightmares, he is her one constant; her anchor. And now she must lose him too.

_I don’t want to go_ , her mind whispers. _I want to stay here, with Fred. Always._ Forget real life; forget being a grown up. All she wants, all she needs is right here in this room, standing in front of her, waiting to be kissed goodbye.

‘Kiss me. And say Drop Dead Fred. Now’

She can’t. She won’t. She’s not ready. She can’t lose him again. Not now. Chaotic and anarchic as their time together was, she’s not ready to let go. She can feel his hands, warm and reassuring, as he takes hers. She’s never seen him so still. So un-Fred. Although, strangely, she also feels as though she’s connected more deeply with who Fred really is. The gentle soul behind the anarchy and the chaos. But is it too late?

She knows she has to take this final step. To let him go. To live. But she doesn’t want to. And something about the way he looked at her from the doorway suggests he doesn’t want to sever their connection either. Can she find a way? Can she stay? Can they leave together?

‘Fred…’ she murmured. ‘Fred…I…’

‘Kiss me.’ He breathes again. She can hear the tremor in his voice. ‘Kiss me and say…’

‘I don’t want to lose you,’ she replies. ‘I can’t. Not again.’

‘I know.’ His voice is weary with resignation. ‘But that’s the way it’s done. That’s the way it has to be.’

‘Fred…’

Her lips are achingly close to his, her hands clasped in his own. There’s a stillness, a peace that she’s never felt before. A sense of coming home. Of finding that missing piece, here, so close to him. She listens to him breathe a split second longer. She’s drawn almost unbearably to that final act, to feel the sensation of his mouth on hers, even though she knows it means losing him forever. She’s pulled closer to him by a force stronger than reality, stronger than anything, even as her heart is screaming to pull back, to keep this moment, this blissful, painful moment, alive for as long as she can. Her heart is aching, but her lips want to feel what his feel like, for the first and last time.

‘Kiss me,’ his voice hitches, and she knows if she opens her eyes, she’ll see the pain of the parting reflected back at her. ‘Kiss me and say…’

Then, able to bear it no longer, she tilts her lips to his. And it’s everything. Warmth, hope, fear, sadness…love. Always love. It flows into her from his touch, and she knows this is as painful for him as it is for her.

‘Don’t leave me,’ she whispers as they part again. ‘I need you.’

‘No you don’t,’ Fred replies. ‘You’ve got you now. You don’t need me.’

She looks at him, hands still clasping his, mouth still tingling from the sweetest, gentlest kiss. ‘You’re right,’ she replies. ‘I don’t need you.’ She pauses, as she sees the slightest flicker of hurt in his eyes. She squeezes his hands more tightly.

‘I don’t need you, Fred. I love you.’

And in that moment, in that perfect moment of acceptance, the spell is broken. The next kiss is deep, sweet, and decidedly more human. And as the barriers between worlds are broken, she sees him make a choice. She sees him grow up, almost before her eyes.

‘I love you too, Snotface,’ he replies. ‘Let’s go home.’


End file.
